Artists often sketch or paint portraits on the street or in storefronts, particularly in tourist areas. The subject or a loved one enjoys the end result, and spectators often enjoy observing the creation of the work. However, this can only happen with a talented, live artist, and a live subject, or perhaps from a photograph.
Photo booths have been used for years to capture images of subjects. Modern photo booths often include fantasy backgrounds which can be inserted into the captured image. Although the result is pleasing, neither the subject nor passers by can observe the process by which the photograph is created. Accordingly, in photo booths there is little entertainment value associated with the creation of the output photograph.